


The Box

by dontbecooler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All Dialogue Fic, Humor, It's kinda short, Johns been a naughty boy, M/M, Texting, it made me smirk though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecooler/pseuds/dontbecooler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a box. Sherlock took the box. What's in the box?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box

**Author's Note:**

> Right here we are another rp but the person buggered off before I could get details so their name isn't on here. Sorry! If that's you perf co-author. I asked but you left :/. Annnnywaaaay. Enjoy! Kudos! Blahblahblahblah
> 
> P.S if anyone has a name for this RP series please let me know I am quite at a loss

 

_Okay, very funny. Where is it? JW_

_**I have no idea what you are talking about. SH** _

_The box, Sherlock. The one that was hidden under my bed. JW_

_**I don't touch people's secret porn stashes John. And I don't go into your room. SH** _

_One, it isn't a porn stash so to speak. And two, you left my drawers open. JW_

_**Why would I have any reason to touch your stuff and leave your drawers open? Your possessions are extremely boring. Except this box... What is it then? SH** _

_So you have it. JW_

_Fantastic. JW_

_It does not concern you. JW_

_**I don't have- SH** _

__

_**Okay I have the box. How do I open it? SH** _

_Do you know what 'private' means, Sherlock? JW_

_You do not open it. JW_

_I can open it. JW_

_**I'll find a way to open it if you don't tell me how to open it. SH** _

_Just give it back. It's important to me. JW_

**_Tell me how to open the box John, or come and open it yourself. SH_ **

_You definitely do not need to see the insides of that box. JW_

_Ever. JW_

**_So it is porn? I'm in the evidence room at Scotland Yard trying to find lock picks. You better tell me or I will open the box of my own accord. SH_ **

_Look, I had to pay for medical school. I did things I'm not proud of. JW_

**_You're becoming steadily more interesting John. Naked photos of yourself? Is that it? SH_ **

_...not quite. JW_

**_A video tape of yourself naked? SH_ **

_No. Colder. JW_

**_I like this game. To ease your mind I have put the box down and I am trying to work it out purely by guessing. SH_ **

_Fine, and I will tell you if you are close. JW_

**_Photos taken by you of other people? SH_ **

_Oh god no. JW_

**_Alright... It has something to do with you naked though...? SH_ **

_You would be correct. JW_

**_And are there photos of said naked person in the box? SH_ **

_Kind of... JW_

**_How is it kind of?! It's either yes or no. Is it a magazine? A newspaper clipping? SH_ **

_Magazine is warmer. JW_

**_An article of you naked in an army magazine? Are you with someone else in this picture? SH_ **

_Army magazine? No no no. And sometimes. JW_

**_This is infuriating. I can't think, is it, ahh, an article in which you portray other characters (naked of course), for the viewing pleasure of readers? SH_ **

_You are getting warmer again. JW_

**_Role playing naked? Please tell me it's role playing naked. SH_ **

_Not roleplaying. JW_

**_Acting? As in a film but its only screenshots? SH_ **

_Closer. JW_

**_A porno. Of course how could I be so dull! SH_ **

_Not one. JW_

**_Multiple. John, you must have been a very naughty boy. See, I told you it was a porn stash. SH_ **

_The discs are not in there. It's... it's gay porn magazines reviewing my short films. JW_

**_Oh John, well done. I think you might want to burn these now. I, um, might be able to use this as black-mail material. SH_ **

_Blackmail?! Why would you possibly need to blackmail me?! JW_

**_It was a joke John, I was easing the tension. I can make jokes you know. Still, you should get rid of these. You never know what unsightly characters could go snooping though your things. SH_ **

_Just you. You are the only person. JW_

_Oh, and there is a catch on the lower left side of the box. Pull it. JW_

**_Oh god I know what's in there, I don't want to now. SH_ **

_I am giving you permission to do it. I know you're still itching to. JW_

_I could be lying. JW_

_I am lying. JW_

**_Alright, two moments. SH_ **

_Oh, I wasn't lying. JW_

**_I hate you. SH_ **

_No you don't. You're incapable of that. JW_

**_I want to bleach my eyes. SH_ **

_Oh. Thank you for that. Nice to know I disgust you. JW_

**_No it's not that it's just some of the poses. Really, they couldn't be anymore creative. SH_ **

_Whatever, Sherlock. JW_

**_One page though has a quite flattering angle of you. SH_ **

_Stop. JW_

**_And and page five, you and that woman, you look like you're having a great time! SH_ **

_...that was the only straight film I did. JW_

**_And you always told me you weren't gay. SH_ **

_I'm not! JW_

_At all. JW_

_Okay. JW_

_I am. JW_

**_I have all the evidence in front of me John I don't need your confirmation. SH_ **

**_I didn't know you were flexible! SH_ **

_Oh god. Please. Stop now. JW_

**_You told me to pull the latch. I'll be home in ten minutes, I hope you're ready to discuss this with me. SH_ **

_Of course I wish to discuss my porn past with my flatmate. JW_

**_See you soon John. SH_ **


End file.
